galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Volume 1 GC 27
Title: Eric Olafson, Neo Viking ''' '''Eric Olafson, Neo Viking (Volume 1 GC 27) Title: Eric Olafson, Neo Viking ''' '''Category: Fiction » Sci-Fi Author: Vanessa Ravencroft Language: English, Rating: Rated: T Genre: Sci-Fi/Adventure Published: 09-10-14, Updated: 12-20-14 Chapters: 23, Words:' 186,369' Previous Book Tales of the Union (Volume 6 GC 26 ) '''Galactic Chronicles Book 26 '''This Book Eric Olafson, Neo Viking (Volume 1 GC 27) Galactic Chronicles Book 27 ''' '''Next Book Eric Olafson, First Journeys (Volume 2 GC 28 ) 'Galactic Chronicles Book 28 ---- '''Chapter 1: A word to my readers ' ---- '''A word to my readers This is the beginning of a compete rewrite of the Eric Olafsons Saga. It is intended to be the final content adding/ changing re-write and fix a series of Plot Holes, such as the Time lines of wars, Immortals, events that happened before. I want to explain why Eric actually wants to be a Star Ship Captain, fixing the Longnight / Shortsummer intervals . I am changing dates and the occurance of events; such as when Eric goes to the Academy and when he starts his Tigershark adventures...and finally when he becomes The Dark One. I am going to clean up the "Interludes" tighten this and that, fixing names ..make them consistent and while I am at it , there will be several re-postings, to incoroprate the editing work of my friends who offered to proof read and edit. But as I mentioned this is the last rewrite in terms of content. The basic story is the same but I added stuff and the Eric Saga will expand a little in terms of volume, So I keep the Old Versions up but after I completed the re-write they will be removed and posted under the "Old Story Versions "category in my Wiki. The first version of this Saga I penned over 15 years ago and I have rewritten it a few times since, but as writer I have grown and so has my story and this Saga. The characters have evolved and taken on a life of their own. Thanks to many comments and well deserved critique I felt that another and hopefully final major rewrite was in order. So here it is I have begun to tackle the task of a rewrite and hopefully this will be the last (not including edits of course). It will be the same and to many of you who know the story this will add only a few bits and pieces, tie up a few plot holes and stream line the whole saga. I say thank you to the readers at FictionPress, StoriesOnline and Fine Stories for sending me so many comments, critique and praise. It was you who compelled me to come this far. So this is the first volume of the Eric Olafson Saga. This Book is dedicated to : Knight Ranger, A99515, Silvak, Gnume, NeWBeE ,Don and John. Yours truly, Vanessa Ravencroft Note: Longnight and Shortsummer are now distinctive seasons and names for a period of time, therefore the spelling and form will be one word and with a capital letter. There is now a failed sun in form of a Super giant within the Solken System, to explain the odd orbit of Nilfeheim. Category:Stories